DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep5 Love
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE IZOMBIE YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens where last week's closed: Liv and Major are making out. Despite his enthusiasm, though, she stops them, fearing that exchanging too much saliva might have made him a zombie. She says they can talk about it again in the morning. Elsewhere, a security guard is watching a basketball game on TV when somebody enters the building and shoots him dead. The next morning, Liv tells Major that they need to just be friends, and that she'll help him get clean. She says that until there's a cure, they have no future as a couple. Just then, her phone goes off -- there's a body. Clive tells her that the cameras were turned off, presumably by the victim, before his death. At the mortuary, Blaine is helping a customer when Gabriel comes in looking disheveled. He excuses himself and meets Gabriel, who says he will cut the Utopium like Blaine wants, but he wants the cure since he won't eat brains. At the morgue, Clive brings in photos of people nobody can identify from security footage taken before the camera was shut off. Liv makes a show of looking at them, but then says her psychic powers are on the fritz because she hasn't eaten. Clive heads out to continue the investigation without her, and Liv preps the brain in an omelette. At Max Rager, a fully incoherent zombie is struggling to reach brains. The head of research says she needs the DNA of a functional zombie, and asks Gilda to get her some of Liv's blood. At the police department, Clive is still looking into the Meat Cute shooting, and gets an angry response from Suzuki's widow on the phone. Liv comes in and says she still hasn't identified any of their mystery visitors, then gives Clive grief about being a Knicks fan, based on a coffee mug he says she's never noticed. As they're talking, a group of kids comes in, saying that Mike Hayden, the murder victim, was their coach and they think they know who killed him. They say one of their old teammates has a father who tried to choke their coach recently. When they arrive at the man's house, he's working on a punching bag. He's belligerent when questioned, and Liv sees that he choked the coach after Hayden corrected him for hitting his kid during practice. Outside, Liv tells Clive all of this. At Max Rager, Major is training somebody who has the hots for Rita/Gilda. She asks Major why he never returned her text, and he says he didn't get it until this morning. She tells him she wants him to kill two zombies this week. Major says he needs a stronger sedative. Gilda tells him to come up to get it, but before he can, he has to justify it to the head of R&D, who quizzes him on how lucid the zombie that woke up in his trunk was. At home, Major is about to take some Utopium when Liv comes in and gives him a Coach Hayden pep talk. She asks him if there's still any Utopium there, and he denies it. She says they can go watch Hoosiers. At the abusive father's house, Clive lays on his horn in the middle of the night and provokes the man, telling him that he's left his card with the kid's teacher and that if he comes in bruised, the man will be in trouble. When Father of the Year grabs at Clive, Clive punches him into unconsciousness. The next morning at the office, Clive is icing his hand when he gets called in by his captain.At first he thinks it's because he beat up the jerk last night, but it turns out to be that Suzuki's widow complained about the call. While he's getting chewed out, Agent Bozzio, outside the window of the office, messes with him and makes him laugh. At the gym, Liv tricks Major into coaching Hayden's basketball team. It goes alright -- he and Liv manage to break up a fight by invoking Hayden's memory. At the morgue, one of Blaine's flunkies brings tainted Utopium to Ravi. At home, Liv and Gilda compare notes on their recent romantic conquests. When Gilda realizes that Liv has been sleeping with Major again, she "misses" a pepper and cuts Liv's hand. Gilda uses a tissue to gather a sample of the blood spot on the counter. Back at the morgue, Liv wonders how many cures they can get out of the bottle of tainted Utopium. She's excited about the idea of being with Major. Clive comes in to say that the coach had been using crowdfunding to pay to bring the team to a basketball camp. Liv goes to see Major -- and the same two kids are fighting again. Major pulls the aggressor aside and leaves Liv to take over practice. She channels Hayden, and manages the team while Major talks to the kid. That night, he goes to a restaurant where there's a man eating. He asks for th eman's sports section, and the man makes the hairs on his arm stand up. Major's already pretty upset even before the guy's kid comes in to see him. At the station, Bozzio comes to see Clive while he's on the phone. She asks him about the Meat Cute case, and he says he was pulled off because there was a story they liked, and he didn't agree with it. She tells him that Alan York, the astronaut who disappeared last year, had traces of his DNA found deep in a sink drain at Meat Cute. Back at the morgue, they're making small talk about rat names when Clive shows up to say that a big donor the crowdfunding campaign was a dead end. He gets a call, though: one of the people from the security video has turned up dead in Tacoma. In Tacoma, the medical examiner has a confrontational relationship with Ravi. He doesn't want to list the death as a murder since the death happened on a construction site and could have been an accident. The man is an enforcer for the mob, though. At a law firm in the building where Hayden was a security guard, Clive and Liv bring a photo of the enforcer and ask a man who had been seen going to the same floor as him if he knows him. He doesn't, but another man who was working late has a sports obsession, and Liv has a vision of him melting down over a basketball game on TV. They figure out that he killed the enforcer with a baseball bat he has on display in his office, and find a splash of the enforcer's blood in the office to prove their theory. At the morgue, Blaine is waiting for Ravi as he's about to start infecting rats. He tells Ravi that he needs to provide a cure for Gabriel right away. When Ravi starts to object, he turns to see that Gabriel is injecting himself with what Ravi was about to give the rats. He decomposes rapidly and collapses dead. Ravi figures out that this tainted Utopium isn't even close to what he needed to infect the rats, and Blaine realizes that it's "the anti-cure," a perfect zombie killer. The two fight over it, with Ravi destroying the bottle with another bottle to keep Blaine from getting it. At the police department, Clive has figured out that the lawyer killed the enforcer, and used Hayden's need for basketball camp money to bribe him into turning off the cameras. They posit that he killed Hayden, too, but he says that's not the case. He suggests that a fixer who works for the firm, whose idea the whole thing was, was the one who killed Hayden. At Max Rager, Major comes to see Gilda and tells her that he checked out eight potential candidates this week and none were zombies. He tries to "break up" with her, and she says she'll play it by ear. She says the odds of all of those candidates being non-zombies are prohibitively low. He blows her off and heads home, where he shaves and cleans up. He finds Liv downstairs playing with the dog, and is clearly smitten again. She returns the flirtation, inviting him out to pizza, but he says he can't do the just friends thing. He wants to be together with her again. She tells him that nothing has changed, but he says he knows all the risks and he doesn't care. He's a better man with her in his life. At the police department, Clive calls Liv and leaves a message that they brought in the fixer. He's alone in the dark, and Mrs. Suzuki comes in to say that her husband could have been suicidal; she poked around, and found a piece of brain in the freezer of the beer fridge in Suzuki's home office. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Gilda Category:Don E